Cuando la lluvia y las nubes se hicieron eternas
by GaviBlog
Summary: El mundo ha colapsado por la negligencia humana. El sol no sale más desde hace años. ¿Qué pasará cuando un fénomeno natural les permita volver a sentir el calor del astro mayor por tan solo 30 minutos? One Shot que participó en el concurso de OS de Foros Dz en 2009.


Bueno. Hoy les traigo un OS que escribí para un concurso hace algunos años. No pasé de la primera ronda. Lo escribí por ahí del 2009.

Cada ronda nos asignarían una palabra clave y a partir de ella teníamos que desarrollar toda la trama. La primera ronda fue LLUVIA. Como comenté no pasé de la primer ronda entonces no hay más OS de este estilo. Traté de probar algo nuevo a lo que estaba acostumbrada pro no salió tan bien como esperaba.

Es NARUHINANEJI

Gracias por leer.

FICHA:

_**TITULO: Cuando la lluvia y las nubes se hicieron eternas.**_

NUMERO DE PALABRAS: 2047

CARACTERES: 9561

TEMA: Contaminación y Amistad

AMBIENTE: Universo alterno / Ficción.

Se trataba de una ciudad hermosa, un país bello, en sí un mundo maravilloso; en ese basto lugar la infancia de tres niños transcurría con algo más que felicidad, sentimiento que tuvo un cambio demasiado importante; siempre habían jugado entre los verdes campos, las aromáticas flores, los bellos animales, las mariposas juguetonas, y sobre todo bajo el hermoso sol que los acompañaba en sus momentos de risa y diversión. Ellos nada tenían que ver con la llamada: contaminación, nada de nada, al contrario: amaban especialmente la tierra donde habían crecido y la cuidaban como si de ellos mismos se tratase pero la triste realidad es que a la gente mayor nada de esto les importaba, ellos tiraban su basura por donde querían, sus colillas de cigarro y sus fogatas las dejaban prendidas en los campos, creaban fábricas que solo aportaban humo y más consumismo a su ya muy desgastada sociedad y era lógico el mundo sufría por ello y sin previo aviso colapsó. Como quien rompe un pequeño juguete, como quien decide usar algo sin leer el manual.

Cuando los tres niños tenían siete años, el mundo cambió: los días soleados se volvieron nublados, las plantas se secaron lentamente al mismo tiempo que las flores dejaron de emanar su hermoso aroma, los animalitos con los que habían compartido su infancia se desanimaron y dejaron de salir de sus nidos, cuevas y madrigueras para limitarse a salir para dormir y comer, las mariposas desaparecieron pues los gusanos ya no querían convertirse en ellas ya que no había flores para disfrutar. Pronto los niños se deprimieron igual que el mundo, y sus días se volvieron tristes, casi siempre la lluvia amenazaba los cielos y era imposible salir a divertirse. Lo peor era saber que los días de sol no regresarían, y tendrían que pasar el resto de su vida entre nubes y lluvia.

Pero el tiempo paso inevitablemente, y 3 años después hubo una noticia que les animó la vida: el sol volvería a aparecer, tan solo treinta minutos ese día y el fenómeno no se repetiría en muchos años por lo que era una noticia inesperada y a la vez tan deseada; todos los niños del regocijo que causó el fenómeno de la aparición del sol decidieron pasar el día jugando en los jardines, con la espera de que las plantas, las flores y los animales regresaran a jugar con ellos.

Al amanecer de ese día dos niños herederos de una prestigiosa familia jugaban alegremente por los jardines de su hermosa y lujosa casa. Se trataba de un par de primos, una niña y un niño un año mayor muy parecidos entre ambos por el parentesco familiar y característico de los Hyuuga, su apellido. Él cargaba a la niña dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos; los dos se querían mucho, a decir verdad demasiado, pero la confrontación entre sus padres a veces creaba un ambiente bastante pesado entre los primos, aunque ese día se suponía todo debía ser alegría algo incomodaba al primo mayor: Neji. La noche anterior los padres de ambos habían discutido muy arduamente, y aunque su prima—hermana: Hinata, no tenía nada que ver en la riña, no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia ella.

—Hinata-sama – dijo el castaño dirigiéndose respetuosamente a la niña que tenía por medio de su padre una mejor posición que él y a la cual debía dirigirse como si de una princesa se tratase — ¿Desea jugar a las escondidas?

Ella lo miró con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, una sonrisa angelical en sus labios, y suspiró como respuesta entre tartamudeos y vacilaciones.

—Me encantaría… Neji-nisan…— él la miro con dulzura, no podía creer que a pesar de la rivalidad entre sus padres, ella lo considerara como su verdadero hermano, y lo tratara como tal, con ese cariño y devoción que la niña desbordaba a mares, pero que desde que la lluvia había aparecido en su hermosa tierra había ocultado su hermosa sonrisa, su amor tan expresivo, convirtiéndose en una persona muy tímida que se escondía por muchas cosas y que él terminaba protegiendo, como buen hermano. En el fondo Neji aunque de forma disimulada detestaba que balbuceara y se trabara en cada oración que pronunciase hasta a personas tan cercanas como él, aunque en esos momentos volver a ver su sonrisa por la esperanza de un día soleado era un hermoso regalo. Por ello decidió dejar a un lado esos pensamientos y disfrutar lo que tenían en ese mismo instante: Esperanza.

—Sería muy aburrido quedarnos dentro de la casa, ¿Por qué no salimos al parque donde solíamos jugar?— propuso el castaño y ella accedió, la tomó de la muñeca y salieron juntos, a pesar del gris panorama la niña de azulados cabellos estaba entusiasmada del juego, pero más que nada de volver a ver el sol pues realmente odiaba la lluvia, la odiaba como nada en este mundo, más bien era lo único que odiaba, los días nublados acompañados de lluvia era algo que no podía soportar, cuando Neji le indico que él sería el primero en buscar ella se alegró, y corrió entre los campos grises. Hinata era una experta en esconderse, desde hacía mucho había sido una niña muy tímida, temerosa. Un día conoció a un niño que la dejó sorprendida. Era seguro de sí mismo, irradiaba luz y su sonrisa le inspiraba fuerzas. No podía describir lo que la hacía sentir y la forma en que la motivaba de manera indirecta sin embargo con su actitud no podía acércasele. Más tarde que temprano logró entablar una pequeña amistad, se divertían mucho pero desde lo ocurrido con el clima hacía años ellos se habían distanciado y ahora se veían esporádicamente. Con esto de por medio se había limitado a mirarlo desde la lejanía, por supuesto: muy bien escondida; toda la vida se la pasaba escondida tras árboles, postes, arbustos, y más antiguamente cuando el sol todavía salía tras las flores y todo donde no se apreciara su figura, ni hubiese necesidad de entablar una conversación con alguien desconocido. Por lo que no le costó encontrar un muy buen escondite: cobertizo abandonado y bastante viejo, donde entró un poco asustada y cerró la puerta tras ella; esperando ser encontrada rápidamente por su hermano, pues no faltaba mucho para la salida del sol que tan solo duraría media hora.

Pero Neji no lograba encontrar a la niña de piel blanca, comenzaba a desesperarse y a perder la paciencia, ya había buscado por todo donde normalmente se escondía, y su falta de interés por encontrarla se comenzaba a hacer evidente, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando los primeros rayos de sol asomaron y alumbraron el mundo, entonces el joven de la familia Hyuuga se olvidó por completo de su hermosa prima, dejándola en el cobertizo y comenzando a admirar como los animales y las plantas salían nuevamente a jugar a la tierra.

Hinata estando dentro del cobertizo apenas presenció los primeros rayos de sol desde una ranura por la puerta, cuando quiso salir se dio cuenta de que su única salida estaba atascada con los mismas ramas de los árboles que crecían a la salida del astro mayor, Hinata se quedó atónita ¿Por qué se atoraba en un momento como ese? y lo peor era que Neji no aparecía por ningún lado, su baja estatura no le permitía asomar su cabeza por sobre la puerta y pedir ayuda además de que aunque lo hiciese nadie la escucharía estando tan alejada de la civilización. Las lágrimas no solo asomaron sus ojos cuando intentó subir por las cosas abandonadas y que éstas se desplomaran causando varios raspones en las piernas de la niña, sino que se desbordaron como una presa ¡Se estaba perdiendo de toda la belleza, de toda la alegría! se sentó en una esquina del cuarto colocando su piernas juntas delante de ella e inclinándose hacia el frente… ¡odiar la lluvia y perderse el único día de sol! estiró su mano derecha, y un pequeño rayo de luz se posó en ella, Hinata esbozó un triste sonrisa, tenía un poco de la belleza del dador de luz en su mano, pero no podía compartir su alegría con su hermano, ni con el niño del que tan enamorada estaba… ni podía sonreírle a las plantas, a las flores, ni podría acariciar a las ardillas, ni bailar entre las mariposas… más lagrimas cristalinas brotaron de sus ojos, y sus gimoteos se convirtieron en gritos de dolor.

Neji admiraba las flores y se saciaba de su aroma, cuando una figura se acercó a él, un niño de ojos azules como el mar de cabellos rubios y que tenía más energía y fuerza de voluntad que los demás niños de su edad, llegó con una sonrisa al lado de Neji, pero al mirarlo y observar a su alrededor una cara de extrañeza se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Jugábamos a las escondidas, pero no la encuentro, debe estar por ahí…— murmuró el Hyuuga, pues conocía a la perfección al niño: Uzumaki Naruto, el amor platónico de su muy linda prima, y muy buen amigo de ella.

—estás loco, debe de estar por ahí asustada. Como si no la conocieras, es muy torpe, tal vez se cayó y necesite nuestra ayuda, anda vamos a buscarla— exclamó el rubio jalando a Neji, los dos comenzaron una búsqueda a contratiempo, pues el sol amenazaba con ocultarse, de pronto Naruto oyó el llanto reconocible de Hinata y corrió con Neji hacia el cobertizo, al notar que la entrada estaba imposibilitada Neji tranquilizaba a la azabache con su voz, mientras intentaba arrancar las ramas del árbol. Naruto partió en dirección desconocida, dejando a Neji solo con la tarea de sacarla de ahí, pronto las ramas comenzaron a regresar a su tamaño natural, pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, aunque eso no era realmente bueno. Cuando por fin Neji logró sacar a su prima bañada en lágrimas de ahí, la luz solar se había ocultado. Hinata no dejaba de llorar en el momento en que Naruto regresó con la respiración agitada, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y entre sus brazos varias rosas, una pequeña ardilla, muchas flores, una mariposa tomada delicadamente de sus alas y un puñado de moras, la niña sonrió dulce y alegremente

—Lo siento Hinata- sama…

Su primo no sabía de qué forma pedir perdón. Se había dado cuenta que sus ideas provocaron el desastre.

—Muchas gracias…— suspiró ella mientras abrazaba efusivamente a los dos, pues le habían regalado algo mejor que el mismo sol: la oportunidad de saber que realmente les importaba su presencia, eso era una muestra de afecto, Hinata recogió entre sus manos las rosas y la ardilla, que jugó algunos minutos con ella, mientras lloraba de la felicidad que aquello le causaba; cuando la lluvia apareció en los cielos y aterrizó en la tierra, por muy increíble que pareciese un arco iris apareció, con todos los hermosos colores que lleva consigo, y una sonrisa apareció en los tres niños que habían presenciado uno de los cambios más importantes de la humanidad, y que era la destrucción de la misma.

Pasaron los años, y el sol no volvía a aparecer, pero la lluvia era constante. Hinata ya no la odiaba, al contrario, cuando la veía caer se sonreía recordando el día en que pudo tener en su mano un poco de la belleza del sol y lo principal: en que dos personas se preocuparon por ella, le llevaron el reflejo del Sol y un arco iris se vio en el cielo, ahora ella admiraba la lluvia, como un añorado recuerdo.


End file.
